


College Fucking Sucks

by rigidrose (Pastabutt)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastabutt/pseuds/rigidrose
Summary: Lance gets sick during a presentation and Shiro and Keith take care of him.





	College Fucking Sucks

Lance knew he was sick. 

Normally he wasn’t one to admit to others, or to himself, that he wasn’t feeling well. He usually just powers through his colds, working until he can’t anymore and then he has to take a day off to recuperate if needed. But this time his breaking point was on the day of his presentation with Keith AND Shiro. The presentation he honest to God forgot about until the night before. Staying up all night preparing a presentation, for his personal most difficult class wasn’t a good move on Lance’s part, but there wasn’t anything he could do... Other than just not doing it all. 

And that’s how he got into this mess. The world spinning, in his micro biology class, sitting down in the front waiting for his turn to speak. Every bone in his body ached, it was so freaking cold, and his jacket was doing nothing to aid his shivers. Sitting was the only relief at the moment but just knowing that once Shiro was done his slide, he was going to have to stand AND READ. Lance felt someone shake his shoulder, and he could hear his name being called in an aggravated tone. He sat up straight so fast Lance got whiplash. His world was a blur of color as he tried to reassess where he was. 

_When did he fall asleep?_

Then Keith came into focus. Keith was wearing a scowl as he looked down at Lance. “Goddammit Lance, it’s your turn.” Keith scolded. Lance’s didn’t say a thing as he stood up and stumbled to the front of the class, while Keith and Shiro shared a mutual look of concern. And as Lance’s slides came on screen, both their hearts dropped. 

Aesthetic wise the slides were done, but the information about the experiment was all wrong. The data looked like Lance hadn’t comprehended what he had been reading the least bit. And Lance was stuttering as he spoke, his eyes squinted as he tried to read off the slides. They didn’t know if they should step in and help, but soon Lance was done. His face was red, and not just from embarrassment. Lance mumbled out and apology and he ran out of the room, too embarrassed to look at either of Keith or Shiro’s faces.

— 

Shiro and Keith haven’t heard anything from Lance for at least 10 minutes now. It was obvious Lance wasn’t on his A game and they were both extremely worried about him. They’ve called and texted, but he wasn’t answering. They’ve been wandering the school, trying every classroom they’ve come across, until they stumbled across a locked janitors closet. The one that isn’t normally locked. It’s Shiro that knocks on the door. "Lance, buddy are you in there?” 

“No." was the quiet reply. Keith couldn’t help the snort that came out. “Why don’t you come on out? We have to answer questions and then we’ll be done.” Shiro tried.  
“You don’t even need to answer any.”

“Then you can go back to the dorms and get some rest.” Keith cut in. 

They didn’t really have time for this. Their grade already wasn’t looking too good. The lock clicked and the door opened. 

—

Everything was going well for the few minutes, until Lance started swaying on his feet. It was clear to both Keith and Shiro that Lance was much worse than they had anticipated. 

“I need to sit.” Lance mumbled so quietly, Shiro almost hadn’t heard it. 

“Just another minute Lance, your doing great.” Shiro tried for soothing, but it was clear it wasn’t doing much. But then their professor had a question. 

“Lance, why was the data presented on your slide different then the one Keith and Shiro had on theirs?” 

Lance took a moment to process the question, and honestly he couldn’t have repeated what their professor just said. 

“I–I don’t know.” Lance stuttered. 

Their professor wasn’t pleased by this answer whatsoever. 

“What do you mean you ‘don’t know’? That’s not an acceptable reason.” They spoke in a stern voice. 

Lance face seemed to have paled even more than before and his eyes darted around the room, as if he was trying to find the acceptable answer somewhere hidden. Before either Keith or Shiro could step in, Lance kinda just… broke. His eyes watered, and he shakily tried to give a response. His mind was so muddled and he was just so tired. 

It was Shiro that stepped in first. With a gentle hand to his back, he guided Lance out of the room, before he could embarrass himself. Keith waited in the hall as Shiro went to speak with the professor. Lance was still crying, slumped against Keith’s chest as he sobbed. Keith was very out of his comfort zone.  
He rubbed small circles into the others back and shushed him whenever he made a choked sound. “Sorry"s and "I didn’t mean to"s were mixed in and Keith tried his best to reassure Lance, that neither of them were angry at him. They were both just extremely worried. 

— 

Getting Lance back to the dorms was a lot more difficult than they expected. The poor boy could barely walk, even though he put all his weight onto Keith. When his legs gave out, it was decided that he had to be carried and that is how Lance ended up being piggy backed by Shiro. It wasn’t exactly ideal either since Lance was pretty tall and lanky. But they eventually got there. 

Lance was asleep when they entered his dorm. His room was a mess, clothes and papers thrown about. Food containers littered his desk and it was odd to see the oh-so-tidy Lance to keep his BEDROOM of all places so… disorganized. 

Shiro maneuvered Lance and set him on the bed. He placed the back of his hand to the others forehead and curse under his breath. 

"What is it?” Keith asked worried 

“His fevers really high.” Shiro mumbled 

“You stay here with him, I’m gonna go grave some things.” Shiro said. 

Keith made a worried face, and Shiro knew just how anxious he felt. he placed a comforting hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“It’ll be alright. I’m just in the other room.” Keith relaxed and nodded his head. 

Keith sat down on the bed next to Lance. The others face looked uncomfortable and Keith felt powerless. It was almost on instinct that Keith’s hand found its way into Lance’s hair, combing through it in a way Keith hoped was comforting. His face instantly relaxed and he mumbled something that sorta sounded Spanish. After a few minutes of petting, Lance opened his bleary eyes, and tried to blink away the fuzziness. 

Shiro came in then. 

“Oh he’s awake.” He said as he placed a damp cloth on his forehead. 

Lance mumbled more words that didn’t sound English and then a very clear “I love you guys” Made Keith and Shiro share a look of pure surprise. 

But that could wait till later. Shiro still needed to get Lance to take the medicine he brought and to take his temperature. 

They would definitely talk to Lance after this. They didn’t exactly want to get their hopes up, even though it was too late. They were already pretty smitten with the boy.


End file.
